monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Jhen Mohran guide (solo lance)
Guide Made By: Dimenxion (aka Ava - IGN on MHTri) Guide for:' '''Jhen Mohran '''Game:' Monster Hunter Tri (Wii) Rank: For HR 31 Online 3* Urgent Quest - Solo is possible on the Low Rank event quest "Festival of Fear" bu the full "sequence" is not similar to its urgent quest counterpart, which bears the same quest name. - Can be done possibly to High Rank event quest "Rumble in the Great Desert" - Unable to be done by beginners to solo but preferred for those who don't know the full "sequence" of Jhen's attacks agains the Dragonship and/or the hunter. Weapon Type: Lance - Alareon Gleam O (No decoration jewel required) - Recommended weapon is Alatreon Gleam, upgraded from the Alatreon Lance (Fiendish Tower, Jho's lance, has not been tested but predicted to possibly acquire the same result) - I couldn't care less about knowing the damage output you could deal but during MY solo runs, I have been using Alatreon Gleam. - Remember to Guard (holding R) or do the Instant Unsheathe Guard (Hold R then a + x) or do the Counter Strike (Hold R and a) during Combos Armor: Note that this is the set I have been using but I prefer you use the recommended armor skills Helmet: Aganktor Helm+ Plate: Agnaktor Mail+ 'O (Spree Jewel, +2 Spd Gathering = doubles with ''Vangis Coil) Arms: '''Agnaktor Vambraces+ OOO (3 Spree Jewels, total +6 Spd Gathering) Waist: Vangis Coil '''(Torso Up Skill) For female hunters, you will look sexy wearing this :) Legs: '''Agnaktor Greaves+ OO (Aegis Jewel 2 slots, +3 Guard Up, -1 Stamina) Charm: King Talisman +7 Guard Up Armor Skills Guard +2 - reduces stamina usage, knockback, and having your health reduce when blocking attacks Guard Boost ''- a MUST HAVE skill'' Flaming Aura - useless, but I don't know if it repels delex Razor Sharp - less sharpness used when atatcking or blocking (Time is crucial) Speed Gathering - gathers stuff a bit faster, mostly when gathering Ballista S (Again, time is crucial) Note: The SHIELD is your best friend. You will be an impenetrable fortress with guard boost and guard +2. In other owrds, ALL of Jhen Mohran's attacks are blockable leaving no damage to the hunter, not the ship. Guide: Meanwhile in the Tavern...: Items to bring: Potions, Mega Potions, Powercharm, Armorcharm, Powertalon, Armortalon, Well-Done Steaks, Farcaster, Dash Juice, Whetstone, Paintballs (maybe) Optional Items: Large Barrel Bomb+, Max Potion, Lifepowders, (Mega, Iron, or Old) Pickaxe Preferred Food to be Eaten: Veggie + Drink (no pain, no gain, right?) = Attack Up (L), -25 Stamina Food Skills required: Felyne Bombardier, Felyne Polisher, Felyne Moxie (I wonder if Moxie does work) Optional Food skills: Felyne Courage, Felyne Pyro, Felyne Woodsman, Felyne Lander, Felyne Foodie ''(Don't die, fainting does not occur during the run unless you over do it) '''Chasing the Dragon: ' Obviously, you'd be solo-ing so take all the First-Aid Meds, Mini Whetstone and Rations that you can carry so you wouldn't waste your (Mega) Potions, Whetstone and Well-Done Steaks. You get a free Lifepowder and Iron Pickaxes too! OBVIOSULY take the Ballista Binder, Supply Large Bomb, Anti-Dragon Bomb, Ballista S, etc. Empty supply box, but you will just waste nothing once you're done. Quickly get your stamina maxed and go outside and gather the two more Ballista S. (Note: Any free time you have should be wasted gathering more Ballista S) Set yourself up on a Ballista S and shoot the tusks. Know when Jhen attacks. Jhen arches his back to shoot about 3 boulders targeting at you or some random area of the ship. When this happens press "b" to dismount of the Ballista and immediately do the lance's instant guard (Hold R then a + x together). Guard! Boom! Thank you shield! Then you're back to shoot more Ballista S. Jhen's projectile attack happens three times at the start, one after he comes out of the sand, then when he distances himself, and when he comes close beside the ship. By the time the third projectile attack is done, your 10 Ballista S are gone so ready the Binder to stop his next side-ram attack. Only pull trigger the Binder when he starts to move away from the ship. If done early, he will do the attack, but you have a shield so... Block the attack! If you successfully trapped Jhen with the Binder, begn attacking his left arm. Keep attacking until he is in position for you to go on his back. A red arrow will be presented to show where to go. Yep, attack the spines; it is that simple. The back spine first so you wouldn't get harmed by the two up-coming small side-ram attacks. After the side-ram attacks, Jhen does the boulder projectile attack again. You wouldn't get harmed much but there is a glitch where you go through him and when he straightens up, you just fall back on top of Jhen with a slight chance of getting caught by the sand. After those three attacks, the back spine should be destroyed so you can continue and have enough time to begin damaging the front spine. Jhen will move back to the same position you attacked his left arm previously and you will hear a cracking sound. Ditch Jhen's back and land safely back on the Dragonship!! Not the desert. Don't waste time falling and climbing back up to the ship several times or killing, or successfully repelling, Jhen won't be possible. Once you're safely back on the ship, attack the left arm again;the damage you deal from time to time to his left arm is enough to wound it before the final showdown. But it ain't wounded yet. Then Jhen does flails to get rid of the pests behind him. He distances himself away from the ship, which gives you time to gather more Ballita S. Next, he goes back down into the sand. Bye? We're not done yet... FREE WILLY!!! Tricky, he's on the other side now. If you haven't gotten 10 Ballista S yet, keep gathering. Jhen goes back down in the sand again. There are two possible attacks coming next: the Body Slam or the Tusks Ram. If he does the Body Slam now, GONG!!! Only use the gong when he does this attacks because the Ballista Binder can not stop this attack. If you fail to use the gong, then guard! With guard boost, the Body Slam attack CAN be blocked. The sequence would go better if he does the Body Slam attack early at this time. If the Body Slam wasn't done then He will just do the Tusks Ram. Stop this attack by using the Binder and at the earliest time as possible from when he comes out of the sand. Why? I'll explain later. Anyways, While he's trapped, attack the tusks with the Ballista S and aim for the tusk on your right. Try to empty your ammo out and hit with 100% accuracy. Jhen goes closer to the boat by the time you hav zero Ballista shots. Plant the Supply Large Bombs by the location of the tusks to effectively attempt to destroy the tusks. A second batch of Large Barrel Bomb+ is optional if you want a confirmed destruction of his tusk. Watch out! He will do a Tusk Swipe attack! Guard this attack with all you might! Yay! Next he will lower his head to make his back avialable for you to walk on so the second spine can be destroyed. According to the sequence of his attack, he will do a projectile blast. Beside the spine, it is impossible to block this attack without Guard Boost, but blockable when it comes down to you. So when the dust on the breakable spine appears, just Hold R for guard. Next on the sequence is the Tusk Sweep again. You may or may not stop this attack by making him flinch by destroying his spine. If you do, then you just saved the ship from further damage. Then he will do the same projectile blast, but before that happens the spine should've been finished. Quickly Farcaster back to the ship. The Binder should be ready so you could stop the upcoming Tusk Swipe attack and give you enough time to give further damage on the tusks with Ballista S. The two tusks should be gone by this time; if not, your chances to destroy his last tusk is by Dragonator or planting your Anti-Dragon Bombs on it before the final showdown. Eventually, Jhen will flail once more and go back to the sand. If Jhen didn't do the Body Slam previously, he may do it this time. Your clue is the position of the two tiny desert boats beside the ship. If the two desert boats moves forward then he will not attack. If they don't move, he will attack. So prepare the gong, or not. Keep gathering the Ballista S you need, get it maxed and prepare for an upcoming boulder coming to you. And then go to the Dragonator trigger. Time it right between the time he dives in and rise up again. Between those this is the supposed "best" damage you can deal to him. Poked!! haha!! What's next? Jhen rises back from the left side of the ship this time. Jhen attacks 4 times with either the boulder projectiles or a small side-ram. Know and prepare when this happens. During this time you shold be blasting your Ballista S on his left arm to damage it more. You may or may not "break" his left arm usign the Ballista S; if you do happen to break it then abandon the Ballista and poke him with your lance. Remember to GUARD the devastating attacks he does or use the Binder to stop the small side-rams he does. After finishing the 4 attacks, he goes back to position his arm for you to attack (hehe...), does a violent flail and sinks back to the ground and... FREE WILLY!!! Alright!! Final Showdown yet? No? Was gong ever used? NO?! Uh oh... He might do a Body slam. This is the time were it mostly occurs other than the two other option earlier. So... GONG to stop his crushing belly from squashing you and the ship. Or just take out the shield and feel sorry that you're hurting the Dragonship. After that, Jhen sinks into the sand and FINAL SHOWDOWN!! (This sequence happens on both the Urgent "Festival of Fear" and the event quest "Rumble in the Great Desert". I've done this severa times and the sequence is always been like this - the sequence may not be like this on the upcoming Monster Hunter 3 Portable) Facing the Dragon: